


Fruit Roll Ups

by Legs (InsanityRule)



Series: Nelson Belson's Declassified Junk Food Survival Guide [3]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityRule/pseuds/Legs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nelson's life is pretty much perfect. Good job, great boyfriend, supportive friends. Yep, it couldn't get any better than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Roll Ups

He didn’t read all the words in the letter because it’s all that weird embossed stuff that’s almost cursive and he shoved cursive out of his head around the time he discovered Call of Duty. But he does like the feel of the thick paper. And he managed to get the gist of it while he was skimming. Words like award and ceremony and the phrase ‘of the year’ made it clear enough. Well, clear enough that he brought it up at the next board meeting.

Nelson’s apparently been a good enough CEO to get an award. Something about having one of the best first years? His company really likes him and voted for him or something. It’s pretty cool.

And the event is black tie, which he didn’t really understand until his assistant explained it to him.

Basically he needs to look fancy but he has no idea how, but it’s not professional to under dress to this kind of thing. At least that’s what his assistant said. He should really learn that guy’s name.

He looks at himself in the mirror one last time, trying to find the parts of his look that say he doesn’t look like a professional. Maybe it’s his clothes or his hair? There’s just something missing, something that just screams intellectual. Something he can change or add to make him look smart.

Perfect, yes, he knows just the thing.

\--

His eyes are dilated from that weird eye drop stuff and they kind of hurt, but he’s going to look so smart in his new glasses.

“And we have a wide selection of frames. Do you have a preference?”

“Smart. Um, not like, none of those video glasses or anything can you just make me look like I know things?”

“I think we have something.”

Oh yeah, best idea ever.

\--

Seriously, has the world always looked like this because if he knew that he would’ve actually worn his contacts when he got them back in high school.

He’s not going to say anything to Gavin. He’ll definitely notice the glasses, they’re right on his face. Simple black plastic frames, nothing too crazy or wild, but man he swears he got like, ten times smarter looking just putting them on.

They’re eating keen-wa or quinnwa or whatever this weird grain thing is and he doesn’t really like the texture but Gavin insists he eats like a child and one of these days he’s going to regret it. He had to start hiding all his snacks around the house because Gavin’s over all the time and whenever he sees a box of Gushers or the wrappers from Fruit Roll Ups he gets this disappointed look on his face like Nelson’s betraying him by eating junk food. He’s really proud of the ones he hid in his remote holder. And the box of fruit snacks in the bottom of the box of granola bars.

Actually he thought he ran out the other day but he found his Gushers in their same hiding place (the bread box) so maybe he just forgot he bought them.

Gavin stops mid-chew and gives Nelson a funny look. Does he have something on his face? He wipes at his mouth but Gavin shakes his head.

Right, he forgot about the glasses.

“Why are you wearing those?”

Does this mean he didn’t notice before? Whatever. “Well my eyes are kind of bad I guess. Did you know that billboard over there,” he points out the window, “has a woman and not a camel on it?” Well that look says his idea of ‘kind of bad’ might be low balling it a bit. “But also, I look pretty smart right?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Glasses. They make people look smarter right?” Isn’t this common knowledge? “I have a thing in like, I don’t know two weeks? Some award? I don’t remember but the board said I should dress smart. It’ll make me look professional.”

He’s also pretty sure he should start dressing like an adult. Sometimes he still gets mistaken for a teenager skipping school when he goes to the store at the wrong time. Not really the look he's after. He is a CEO of a major tech company. Gavin always looked professional so he's got to know how to help Nelson.

Really the company is doing super well, and a lot of that is thanks to Gavin. He’s planning on revealing his decision to make Gavin an actual adviser soon. He’s pretty excited since Gavin doesn’t even know yet. It’s going to be this nice dinner maybe, or a party. Yeah, he could get behind a party. Maybe tie it into Nucleus moving forward and getting his award. He can invite Pied Piper and Richard and it’s going to be great.

“You look like you’re twelve.”

Well a twelve year old can be smart right? “Looking young makes me approachable right?”

Well that felt like he was asking if pedophiles would like to talk to him. How old is Gavin compared to him again? Probably not important.

“That’s not what you want. You’re a CEO of a major company. You need to look sharp. Well dressed, nice suits, a Goddamned haircut,” what’s wrong with his hair? “Do you have any plans?”

“Well I-”

“Cancel it.”

\--

The last time he wore a suit was to his cousin’s bar mitzvah. He was sixteen? Maybe he was seventeen. It doesn’t matter because that was back when he only got suits from JC Penney and places like that.

He didn’t know Armani had his own store. Is that something people say? His store? Is Armani a company name? Maybe it should be their store. Whichever, he didn’t know the store existed.

Everyone keeps fussing over what color looks good with his eyes and his hair and taking measurements - he did not like the inseam measurement at all - and asking if he wants gold or silver cufflinks. What the hell is a cufflink and what does it do?

And Gavin is in his element and bossing all of the staff around and commenting on patterns and matching. He’s making sure Nelson feels comfortable in each garment and notes the areas that should be emphasized. He goes from angry insistence to comforting boyfriend so quickly Nelson feels like he’s watching a new-age Dr. Jekyll Mr. Hyde movie. It’s pretty scary to watch. And a bit of a turn on because he’s doing it all for Nelson, which is kind of terrifying because they still have to go to a salon for his haircut. Not the best place to have a boner.

The hair stylist gives him a major haircut and adds some weird product to his hair to make it soft and light. After the cut and deep conditioning he can hardly recognize himself. Maybe Gavin was onto something when he said his hair needed cut.

He’s not exactly overwhelmed by all the attention but by the time they get back to his house he’s exhausted enough to crash on the couch for a couple hours. When he wakes up Gavin isn’t there, but he did cover Nelson with a micro-fleece blanket and leave him some food to warm up for dinner.

Nelson was kind of hoping he would stick around because he forgot to ask about Gavin being his plus one but when he checks the time he can understand why he left. It’s been closer to three hours than two and, at least in theory, his suit was supposed to be ready to pick up at the end of the work day. He picks up his phone and sends Gavin a quick text to see if he’ll come back over.

\--

“I think I want you to meet my parents.”

“What’s that?”

Is this not what you usually talk about after sex? “Well I’m thinking of inviting them to that CEO thing.”

“The award ceremony.”

“Yeah that. They’ll never want to actually party with my friends or the company, but they’re like, super proud and want to be there. And since you’re going I figured we could get dinner or something?”

“The ceremony includes dinner.”

“Right, forgot about that, never mind dinner. But, please can you do this for me? I’ve never actually introduced my parents to someone I was seeing romantically.”

Maybe that’s because he’s barely dated anyone but Gavin doesn’t have to know that part. But this has been a lot of fun, and he’s, begrudgingly, eating better and maybe he didn’t realize he would start sleeping better if he stops having caffeine right before bed. And holy shit is Gavin good in bed he is not going to give that up for the world.

“Why not. This should be entertaining.”

\--

The thing is, he’s not nervous about his parents meeting Gavin.

He’s petrified.

Not only is he dating someone nearly twice his age, that person also happens to be a man, and he just really wants the three of them to hit it off. But he’s an adult and if they don’t like Gavin then there’s nothing he can do about it but mope and eat a box of Fruit Roll Ups.

Maybe he should talk about this whole stress eating thing with Gavin. It seems like something that he should care about.

His parents flew in last night and stayed in his guest room, which meant Gavin hid out in his mansion and Nelson’s bed felt very empty. He’s tired and hungry and where the heck is Gavin?

“Do you think he’s inside honey?”

“Mom I’m not five. And who knows, maybe. But I thin-”

Crap. Crapity crap crap Gavin looks super fancy in a tux. Is he drooling? He’s drooling. He’s drooling and his parents are right there but maybe they can go hide in the coat check room or a bathroom or hey, out around a corner who cares? And he has that charming smile and he’s shaking his parents hands. Did he introduce them or did Gavin take charge? God don’t think about taking charge. He has to stand up in front of people he can’t handle himself at all right now.

“Nelson, Nelson honey,” his mom’s shaking his arm. “Honey we’re going to the table you have to walk.”

“Right,” he grabs the cuff on Gavin’s jacket and shuffles over to their table, one they’re sharing with another family.

“Honey your father and I want to get a picture from the second floor before dinner starts.”

“Okay,” he nods and smiles. “Um, we’ll be here.”

Where else would they go? Oh, right, the coat check or the bathroom or-

“Nelson.”

“What?”

“How old are your parents?”

“Oh, well uh,” he starts counting on his fingers. “I’m pretty sure my mom’s 46 and my dad is… 48. Yeah.”

“Uh huh.” Why does Gavin look unhappy? “Do you remember how old I am?”

“Um… older than me?” And that was supposed to make Gavin laugh but it didn’t work. “Seriously, whatever it is because I really don’t remember, I don’t care about the age difference. It’s not a big deal dude.”

Gavin nods and it looks like he’s feeling better about that so that’s cool. He’s so good at this whole relationship thing. Look at all the supportive stuff he’s saying.

“Excuse me sir,” oh the waiter is here that’s good. He’s pretty thirsty. “What can I get you and your father?”

Oh boy. Gavin’s face went from happy to livid so fast. And he just got him feeling better about being older. Thanks. “Excuse me? Do I look like his father?”

“Well um, sir I’m so sorry I’m-”

“I ought to go to your manager, drag you there with me, and- what?” He didn’t think he just grabbed Gavin’s hand. But he calmed down so that’s something. “Right, your manager?”

That wasn’t what he hoped would happen but at least now Gavin’s going to yell at this person in private. He follows Gavin because even though he would love to stick around and make sure his parents don’t freak out he’s a tiny bit, no he’s a lot worried because Gavin is losing his shit over this whole dad thing.

He stands outside of a small office while Gavin absolutely rips this poor guy a new one right in front of his manager. It’s super uncomfortable and he’s gotten three calls from his mother about where they are. Nelson quietly texts her that they’re in the bathroom, but not ‘in the bathroom’ they’re actually in the bathroom. And then she keeps embarrassing him by asking about sex with Gavin. How is he supposed to sit in front of his mother after she thinks they’ve had sex in the bathroom?

He can hear Gavin’s starting to lose some steam; the insults are getting a bit more convoluted. Something about a donkey? The door clicks and he steps back, watching a teary eyed young man exit the room without his name tag, and then Gavin shaking hands with the manager. It looks like he got that guy fired.

“What happened in there?”

“Oh, we got everything sorted out.”

“Did that guy get fired?”

“Suspended, don’t worry about it.”

Gavin puts a hand on his lower back and that is not going to help the whole they-didn’t-have-sex-in-the-bathroom stand he’s going to try and take if he doesn’t move it before they get back. Sitting by his mother is going to be really awkward. But it does feel kind of nice. Really nice, actually. Oh this isn’t the way back?

Well now he can’t take the ‘we didn’t have sex’ stand but he’s feeling better so that’s good. His mother winks and he blushes so red but they sit down and eat dinner and small talk. It’s friendly and comfortable and yeah, things are actually going as well as he hoped they would.

And it doesn’t last.

It takes him at least a minute to realize the emcee called him up, so when Nelson finally gets up out of his chair he’s trying to hurry and he didn’t know his shoes were untied until he’s falling right on his face.

“I’m alright! I’m alright!” He’s laughing to himself, ignoring the giant crack in one of his lenses, ignoring all the sympathetic murmurs from the tables near him. “Ha man I’m clumsy.” He tries to laugh but he’s pretty sure he scraped up his face on the carpet.

And then he has to give a speech.

He can’t even hear himself talking but all of his notes are jumbled and he’s pretty sure he sounds like an idiot but all he can hear is some buzzing and a few scattered coughs. Someone plays him off, thank every higher power out there, and he makes his way back to his table.

The emcee’s moved on to the next award when he starts to realize what just happened to him. It’s his own fault, he knew his shoes weren’t tied properly. He knew he should’ve double checked his notes. He wanted to sound smart and capable and make everyone think he knows what he’s doing, but that pretty much died right on stage of a low key, but televised event.

His eyes are prickling but he is an adult. He’s not going to cry about humiliating himself over something this stupid. Nelson covers his mouth and settles back in his chair. He’ll be fine. It’s just his pride. And his image.

He gets a text and even though he’s nervous he checks his phone.

It’s Erlich. ‘Saw you biff it royally on stage Bighead. Classic.’

Nelson quietly stands up from his chair while the next award receiver is talking and speed walks out of the main hall. Someone calls out his name but he doesn’t stop until he’s out the door and hiding in one of the doorways across the hall. He really hopes nothing is going on in this room. Nelson doesn’t want to deal with having to find a new hiding place.

He just tripped. Everyone does that, it’s not a big deal. It’s just a little upsetting, not enough to actually make him cry.

“Nelson,” he glances up as Gavin approaches from the main hall. But he’s looking a little blurry. Maybe his glasses are foggy? Gavin puts an arm out and Nelson leans against him. This is not how he wanted today to go. “It wasn’t that bad a fuck up. Stop crying.”

“I’m not.” Well he didn’t know he sounded so crappy apparently he is crying. Great. He hides his face against Gavin’s side, probably getting snot on his suit. He’s crying in public and that’s still kind of embarrassing, but he takes some comfort knowing Gavin’s probably scaring everyone off.

“Let’s go.” Nelson nods. He keeps a hold of Gavin’s hand while they walk out to his car. He didn’t ask him to but Gavin starts driving to his mansion. Seriously it’s like the guy can read minds. Nelson’s glad they’re going there because Nelson just does not want to deal with his parents trying to make him feel better right now. They’ll be supportive and kind, which he kind of wants but also knows he’ll resent them for babying him. Today was supposed to be him showing everyone that he’s an adult that knows what the hell he’s doing. He kind of wants to cry some more for thinking he could really sound smart and successful. And there he goes.

“What, are you crying about it again? It wasn’t that bad.”

“Felt like it. I fell on my face like an idiot. My glasses broke. You got mad that that guy. I barely slept last night because I was cold. No one laughed at my joke.”

“There was a joke in your speech?” Well that makes him feel great.

“I knew I should’ve had you help. But… I don’t know, I guess I wanted to do it on my own.”

“No one will remember. Those award ceremonies are the least watched television right underneath the fucking infomercials they play non-stop at three am.”

He really hopes that’s true.

Before he can get out of the car Gavin pulls him close and kisses his forehead and he’s just about overwhelmed by the fond feeling overtaking his chest. He really loves those moments where Gavin is all sweet and genuine. Really he just loves so much about him.

Maybe this is that feeling he told Mochaccino about.

Gavin is amazing when they get inside.

He coaxes Nelson into taking a hot shower, which helps make his eyes stop hurting so much. He dresses in some of his most comfortable flannel and a hoodie. When he gets out to the living room there’s ice cream and video games waiting for him. Nelson eats an entire pint and they play until almost one in the morning and he’s forgotten all about making a fool of himself. He falls asleep with his head on Gavin’s lap while Gavin is playing story mode and swearing at the NPCs.

\--

“If it’s a party for me I get to choose who comes.”

Seriously this is for him he can invite Richard and Pied Piper if he wants.

“But those… those…?”

“They’re my friends, and they saved Nucleus from taking a massive shit all over itself. And we’re their client so they’re invited.”

And he hasn’t gotten to hang out with Richard that much recently.

“C’mon Gavin it’s one party. And you have to be nice to them.”

“This is completely unreasonable. I will not play nice with those degenerates.”

“Well maybe I won’t put out.”

That is not what he meant to say at all. But Gavin’s face makes him think it’ll work? Maybe?

“Black tie or regular formal?”

\--

“Richard!” Nelson runs over and pulls Richard into an awkward side hug while also trying to steer him over to one of the buffet tables. “Richard you are not gonna believe some of this food.”

“Yeah uh… it looks great Bighead.”

“Thanks for coming man, really. I’m not gonna sound like an idiot tonight I swear.”

“We’re not holding our breath.” Gilfoyle snags a glass of wine off a tray as a waitron walks past. “Got any beer?”

“Nope, sorry.” He can’t drink beer because it makes him sick so he’s denied everyone the opportunity. He’s feeling a bit narcissistic because he has a good job and a good relationship and he’s well liked and that’s just awesome. Speaking of relationship, “Gavin!”

He’s waving Gavin over and sure Richard looks like he’s going to throw up but this is a party. “Relax Richard it’s just a party. Make some small talk. Mingle.”

“You do remember he… he actually tried to ruin my company and… and the lawsuit-”

“Old news. It’ll be fine.”

“Richard, if you would like I can accompany you during the party?” Richard nods. It’s good to see him talking with other people now that Nelson’s always busy doing things with Hooli or Gavin. Jared has a hand on Richard’s shoulder and offers an awkward hand to Gavin when he nods a hello. “Mr. Belson.”

“Please, call him Gavin,” and that face says that was not his call to make but too late now. “I’ll be right back okay? Going to snag more of that shrimp.”

He’s not really sure what happened while he was gone but Richard has definitely thrown up into a nearby trash can, Jared’s doting over him and offering up a handkerchief. Gavin is looking either smug or angry, it’s hard to tell, and the rest of Pied Piper has vanished.

Weird.

“Hey, I’m going to talk to the group soon.”

“You’re prepared this time?”

“Of course.” He’s so ready to talk.

He was not ready to talk. But he didn’t fall and he didn’t sound like a moron, but he redacted half of his own speech because while he was on stage he decided he wanted to tell Gavin about being a paid adviser in private instead of to the company. It ended up being really short and awkward but Richard laughed when he mentioned his laptop girlfriend so he’s well on his way to being the funniest CEO in Silicon Valley.

It might be a pipe dream.

It’s nearly two in the morning and Gavin is the only one still at his home that isn’t completely smashed. Richard was not so gently dragged away around midnight and never seen again. Nelson hunted down Jared later and Jared assured him that Richard is just resting in the car while he finishes rounding up the rest of Pied Piper. Although he's pretty sure he saw Erlich after Jared left.

Nelson is only a bit buzzed. Okay he’s pretty drunk but he’s awake enough to find Gavin, lead him to the bedroom, and pass the fuck out. Not quite the sexy night he’s anticipated but still not terrible.

\--

He wakes up with a headache and an arm holding him against a torso. Gavin’s torso. That’s a pretty nice way to start the day.

“You’re finally awake?”

“Sorta.” He pulls the covers over his head. “How many people passed out on my lawn?”

“I’m sure more than one.”

“Good party.” At least that’s what he’s learned from watching a lot of college movies. “I think I’ll sleep more.”

“It’s almost noon.”

“Oh.” Nelson sits up and stretches, regretting trying to move. His neck is stiff and he rubs at the muscle. “Um, breakfast?”

Gavin starts making them more omelets, one of Nelson’s favorites whenever he and Gavin stay in the same house, and Nelson is nursing his headache with a cool glass of water. “Say uh, I have some good news.”

“Yes?”

“Yeah, um, so you’ve been super great and helpful with Hooli and me not knowing anything, and I thought that maybe, and you can totally say no, but maybe you’d like to be an adviser?”

Gavin sets down his spatula and turns around to look at Nelson. “You’re serious?”

“Yeah. I don’t have a clue about any business stuff. So, will you do it?”

Gavin’s smiling and that is just straight up awesome. “Of course, well, I have to consider a few matters. But thank you, Nelson. It’s a great offer.”

Yeah, things are pretty much perfect.

\--

Gavin hasn’t answered his calls in two days.

It’s not that unusual he’s just kind of missing him a little. And he left so suddenly after Nelson told him about the job. But it’s cool. He’s had some free time to talk with Richard and he even found a couple new hiding spots for his candy. Gavin will never think to check the toilet tank.

But then it’s been four days and he’s genuinely starting to worry. Gavin hasn’t been by Hooli or texted or called. Nelson isn’t sleeping well at all. His desk is piling up with papers and he doesn’t remember which parts he needs to sign and the parts that needs a date so he just stops signing papers altogether. He gets his assistant to buy him a giant box of Fruit Roll Ups and goes through the entire thing in two days.

And then, like he was never missing in the first place, Gavin is standing in the lobby. Nelson smiles and it feels like his mouth is going to fly off of his face. He can feel a giddy laugh bubble up but he holds it down for now. He’s just so happy Gavin’s okay.

“Gavin!” That was way louder than he intended. “Gavin, hey,” Gavin’s looking at him funny. Oh yeah he forgot to shower for two days. “Hey.”

“Mr. Bighetti, we should talk in your office if you’re free.”

Right, that whole don’t do PDA in the office. He’s down with that. He still tries to hold Gavin’s hand in the elevator. He’s not sure why Gavin pulls away but he tries to brush it off. They’re still in public, at both of their jobs. It’s understandable.

He feels like he’s going to start laughing but he’s not sure why.

“Man you had me worried. Where’d you go?”

“I had a few important matters to think over. Mr. Bighetti-”

“We’re in my office you don’t have to call me that here.”

“You’re getting ahead of yourself.” What’s that supposed to mean? “Mr. Bighetti, I’m sure you’re aware of relationship policies in large corporations like Hooli.”

“Um, well I know they exist. But they’re for lower level employ-”

“They’re for everyone, including the CEO.”

His chest is starting to feel itchy. He backs up a bit and leans on the wall. “What are you saying?”

“Well we have a couple options moving forward, but you and I both know if we move forward with this it becomes public. And there’s the matter of the preferential treatment-”

“But I… people know already it’s-”

But who really knows? His parents? Richard? They’ve never done anything to suggest to the company that they’re dating.

He doesn’t know what’s going on.

“This has been fun and all, but you and I should probably reevaluate whether or not this little fling is worth possibly losing your job over.”

He could get fired? Fling? But, but this is a relationship. They’re dating. He’s… he really cares about Gavin why is he saying this?

“But but I-”

“Listen, Nelson, you’re a good kid.” Since when is he a kid? “But as your adviser, I’d recommend you take some time to think about your options.”

Options? But, but he, and Gavin. They’re… he’s pretty sure he’s in love and they have a lot of fun and whenever he fucks up Gavin holds him and lets him cry it out and- and he sniffles but now he doesn’t even have Gavin to go to apparently? And he’s just, Gavin is walking away like it was nothing and what is he supposed to do now?

“Gavin!” Gavin turns and he looks so calm? He’s so calm and maybe he’s even happy and Nelson wipes his eyes. “Wh- what about all the… the dates and, and I thought you- you-”

He really thought Gavin loved him.

He never said it but he makes Nelson breakfast and worries about him when he’s sick and tells him to eat better but Nelson is pretty sure he’s been buying him candy when his stashes run out. And they’re always together and when Gavin’s gone he misses him. He thinks about Gavin all the time.

“Thought I what?”

“I thought you loved me!”

He didn’t mean to say it but he doesn’t know what else to do right now.

“You should probably get to those new contracts, Mr. Bighetti. They’re starting to pile up again.”

Nelson watches Gavin leave the office. He wipes his face and tries to take a deep breath. It catches and he starts trying to hold his breath because he doesn’t want to cry at work. When he can’t hold it anymore he takes a few gulps of air and crawls under his desk and sobs.


End file.
